Wish Upon A Star
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Voyager drabbles inspired by Disney songs. All characters, canon pairings (mostly).
1. Almost There (JC)

Wish Upon A Star

By Laura Schiller

Based on: _Star Trek: Voyager_

Copyright: Paramount

(Note: Any direct quotes from Disney song lyrics will be written in _italics._ )

"Almost There" ( _Princess and the Frog_ )

"Are you coming to the Prixin party tonight, Captain?" asks Chakotay, a subdued hope in his brown eyes. "There will be dancing. To live music, no less – Harry's dusting off his clarinet right now."

" _I don't have time for dancing,_ Commander," says Kathryn, pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache. _"That's just gonna have to wait a while._ I need to get this report to Starfleet Command finished before we move out of comm range."

"More moolt nectar for the rest of us, then," Chakotay teases, knowing perfectly well she hates the stuff.

She cracks a tired smile, dismisses him, and tries to focus aching eyes on the computer screen. Ever since they discovered the MIDAS array, Earth has begun to feel so close she can almost smell it. It will be worth everything she's sacrificed, if she can only get them home.

" _I'm almost there,_ " she whispers, as if sheer force of will could make it true. _"Almost there."_

But one of the KimTones' jazz tunes echoes forlornly in her mind, and she can't help wondering whom Chakotay chose to dance with instead.


	2. I'll Make A Man Out Of You (Tuvok)

"I'll Make A Man Out Of You" ( _Mulan_ )

The Starfleet Remedial Training Unit collapses in the mess hall after running yet another weighted lap around the ship.

" _I'm never gonna catch my breath,_ " gasps Chell, making his chair creak as he drops into it with his full weight.

" _Say goodbye to those who knew me,_ " says Dalby sardonically, stretching out his long legs. _"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_

" _This guy's got me scared to death."_ Gerron's small voice is for Dalby's ears only. The older man pats him on the back, glaring at anyone who would dare to comment.

Lieutenant Tuvok comes loping into the room without even breaking a sweat, his shorts and T-shirt showing off his lean, muscular form.

"Insufficient," he says. "On this journey, physical fitness may make the difference between life and death. The Kazon will not suit their pace to your convenience."

Mariah Henley watches him from the corner of her eye. Damn, but he's sexy when he disapproves of them. She knows better than to make a move, of course, but there's no harm in using her imagination.

 _Hope he doesn't see right through me …_

A cool glance from under his winged eyebrows makes her look away.


	3. Honor To Us All (Torres, Miral Sr)

"Honor To Us All" ( _Mulan_ )

"You want me to wear this? Seriously?"

B'Elanna puts her fist through the hole in the Klingon-style evening gown, meant to sit right between the wearer's breasts.

When her mother dragged her to Q'onos for her Rite of Ascension, she thought she knew what she was in for. She's fasted, hiked through the jungle and killed a wild lingtawith only her d'k'tahgdagger.

But a party thrown by her Aunt L'Noor might be the last straw.

" _We'll have you washed and dried,_ " L'Noor enthuses, baring her fangs in a grin as she ruffles B'Elanna's hair. _"Primped and polished 'til you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride – you'll bring honor to us all!"_

"Aw, hell, no! I'll wear the stupid dress if I have to, but you are notsetting me up with a Klingon husband!"

As the teenager storms past them into the bathhouse, L'Noor slings an arm around her sister's shoulders. Miral shrugs her off.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"I don't know, but Mother must be laughing in Stovoqor. That girl is just like you!"


	4. God Help The Outcasts (Gilmore)

"God Help The Outcasts" ( _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ )

Marla Gilmore hasn't been to church since she was a little girl, but she remembers the smells: old wood, incense, candle wax and dust. Saint Anne's Church in the Fair Haven program smells exactly like that, as if some other homesick Christian put a lot of effort into it.

She used to feel safe in churches. But even here, she can't stop listening for the shrieks of a Spirit of Good Fortune.

" _I don't know if you can hear me,"_ she says to the Madonna and Child statue above the altar. _"Or if you're even there … I don't know if you would listen_ , it's not like I – or any of us - deserve it."

She thinks of the machine she designed, the beings she killed with her own hands. Once Rudy gives the word and they take back the _Equinox_ , she'll have to do it again, and again, all the way back to Earth. She might have stopped after the first time, but now it's too late.

She could still refuse and be executed, but what good would that do? Without their engineer, they'd be dead in space and at the mercy of the Spirits.

Her hands will never be clean.

But what will become of her and her shipmates out there, with only the _Equinox_ 's failing shields between them and the vengeful Spirits? And when – if – they reach Earth, how will they be able face Starfleet Command, their loved ones, and especially themselves?

Noah. Angelo. Brian. Rudy. Maxwell. She chants their names, and all the names of those who died along the way.

" _Please help my people – we look to you still."_ She falls to her knees. " _God, help the outcasts, or nobody will."_


	5. How Far I'll Go (Paris)

5\. "How Far I'll Go" ( _Moana_ )

"Resume recording.

"Hey Dad … I got a message from Riga. Remember, the scientist who was my so-called "accomplice"? He got locked up too – but not before sending out a media release about how their mining operations are destroying the ocean. He's not sure what good it'll do, but it's better than nothing. Right? They can't just let it die.

"I know you'll think what I did was stupid, dangerous. I know you think I'm being ungrateful for everything Captain Janeway gave me, her respect, a second chance. _What is wrong with me?_ I can hear you asking. But it's not like that at all.

 _See, the line where the sky meets the sea … it calls me._ Monea was one of the most amazing places I've ever seen, giant electric eels and all. The way it's been holding together for so long, defying all the laws of nature … or at least it has, until now … I've only seen one thing in the universe more beautiful, and that's B'Elanna the first time we ... Computer, erase previous sentence.

"Resume recording.

"So when I heard that stuffy Consul Burkis promising to "take our suggestions under advisement", and saw poor Riga slump down in his chair, I just - snapped. I wasn't going to let an entire ecosystem die because of some damn bureaucracy.

"So Riga and I tried to blow up the refinery. And Captain Janeway tried to blow up the Delta Flyer. And if our missiles hadn't collided, one or both could've been blown into a million pieces to feed the electric eels.

"And I'm in the brig. Again. Probably for nothing … but maybe not.

" _If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go._ "


	6. Hellfire (TuvokT'Pel)

"Hellfire" ( _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ )

Novice Tuvok of the Temple of P'Jem wakes up wrestling with his blanket, soaked in sweat, and with images in his head that haven't been there since he was sixteen.

He pulls on his robe and rushes to the infirmary, convinced he's ill, perhaps even dying. But as he gropes for words to describe his symptoms to Master Solon – " _This fire in my skin, this burning desire_ " - the elderly healer simply glances up from the scroll he's reading and nods, as if he's seen this a thousand times.

"It is your time, Novice. You are still bonded, yes? Then you must consummate that bond as soon as may be."

Ponn farr.He knew it had to happen someday, but his father's euphemisms haven't remotely prepared him for this.

"Can I not stay here?" Tuvok pleads, leaning on the old man's desk with both hands. "Learn to control … this?"

"You could, if you live through the attempt. But I advise against it." Solon's black eyes are cool and neutral, but Tuvok nevertheless imagines them full of contempt.

"But why? I am willing to take the risk. I have learned so much here - "

"You have, Novice, but was it for the right reasons? Is it the search for enlightenment that drives you – or is it fear?"

The quiet words make him feel more naked than he was in his own bed.

Since Jara broke his heart, since he tried to break from the Path of Logic and his teachers shamed him for it, he's been terrified to lose control again. After sulking his way through a failed career in Starfleet, he swung over to the opposite extreme and joined the Temple.

He thought he would be safe here, that the ancient dignity of these stones would steady him enough to get him through the ordeal.

"You cannot send me away! _It's not my fault, I'm not to blame!_ "

"For this? Of course not. It is natural and right." Solon rises to his feet and folds his scroll, looking stern. "But you must face your fear if you are to master it. Face your bride, Tuvok, and let down all your barriers. You may be surprised by what you learn."

His bride. He hasn't heard from T'Pel since they were sixteen. He knows he hurt her badly by falling for the other girl, but the guilt only makes him feel worse. He is inclined to hate her now, for making him feel this way. _Protect me,_ Lord Surak. _Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone._

But when – several hours, a flurry of comm signals, an emergengy transport and a simple ceremony later – he is alone with T'Pel in a cave lit by dozens of candles, hate is the farthest thing on his mind.

This is no siren; this is a nervous young woman who doesn't know what she's doing, any more than he does. Pon farr is considered to be less severe for females, but her cheeks are flushed and her eyes glitter, and when she reaches out two fingers to him, her arm trembles.

Their hands touch, and he can feel how much she's missed him, even when she was furious at being shut out. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, drinking in her scent as if it were water, and he dying of thirst.

 _Let her be mine, and mine alone._

/

(Author's Note:

In "Flashback", Tuvok tells Janeway that his early ambition was to be a priest, and his first ponn farr happened to him in a monastery of all places.

But in "Gravity" we learn that as a teenager, he rebelled against the Vulcan way of life and fell in love with a girl in his class, who rejected him. The teacher his parents sent him to in order to "cure" him was so scathing, Tuvok couldn't deal with Noss and her crush even decades later.

And yet, in "Body and Soul" and several other episodes, it's obvious how much he loves T'Pel.

This is my way of trying to reconcile these conflicting views of Tuvok, as someone who both fears passion and embraces it. Vulcan (and human) nature can be so contradictory, it wouldn't surprise me if both were true.)


End file.
